1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to electrical switches of the type used in data entry keyboards for calculators, computers or the like. In such keyboards an array of switches is generally provided which may be designated to correspond to particular functions, or alphanumeric characters, and which are activated by depressing a key top from an elevated at rest position downward toward an underlying circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Insofar as is known, all of the switches found in the prior art have certain limitations in ease of manufacture, assembly and wear which are not found in the present invention. Prior switches have generally been multiple piece assemblies, which were expensive to manufacture and difficult to assemble. Furthermore, prior switching elements were subject to severe wearing problems due to the interaction of the assembled parts.